Degrassi
by Catty-Dry
Summary: School's back in session and with a lot more drama
1. Characters

CHARACTERS:

**KELLY and EMMA Ashoona-Nelson:** Married for fourteen years. Emma was pregnant the year before they were married. Kelly and Emma are madly in love. Kelly is an aspiring and struggling musician, trying to get deals to play the guitar. Emma works for a top-secret environmental group that if the government found out their work their whole family could go under suspicion and questioning. They live in Toronto with their fifteen year old daughter.

**Jemma Ashoona-Nelson:** Fifteen; shoulder length brown hair, dramatic brown eyes, five feet, two inches tall, thin frame, a handful of breasts. A sophomore at Degrassi, she wears clothing made from all recyclable materials. Jemma is trying to break free of her image of her mother's successor as environmental crusader at Degrassi; she wants to be the popular girl. Portrayed by: Victoria Justice.

**CLARE and K.C. Guthrie-Edwards:** Married for about three years now. Clare is the new principal at Degrassi, and K.C. is the new Media Immersion teacher. They are madly in love, and do not care who knows. They show it all around school, but when Holly J Sinclair returns to Degrassi as the newest P.E. teacher and Power Squad Coach, and she is pursuing K.C., what will happen now?

**HOLLY J. SINCLAIR:** Married two times, but both didn't work out because the men found her bitchy and controlling. Holly is the new P.E. teacher and Power Squad Coach at Degrassi where her freshman daughter, Emmaleigh, (from her first marriage), attends. When Holly enters the school, the first thing she notices is K.C. Guthrie, and how much he has grown up since she was in Grade 12, and he was in Grade 10.

**Emmaleigh P. Sinclair:** Fourteen, a mid-back length auburn hair, around four foot nine inches tall, glassy blue eyes, a bit chubby, but not in an overweight sense. One of the more popular freshmen at Degrassi, making the Power Squad due to her mother's connections. Portrayed by: Debby Ryan

**GAVIN "Spinner" and JANE Mason-Vaughn:** Married for fifteen years. Spinner and Jane married right after Jane graduated from Degrassi. Spinner and Jane have been AMAZING since. Spinner is a successful Toronto area police officer, now busting people for drugs instead of doing them. Jane is a business woman, owning her own tattoo parlor after majoring in Art at Smithdale U. They have two lovely children, a fourteen year old, and a fifteen year old.

**Virgil Mason:** Fifteen, Degrassi sophomore, black hair, straight hair, dark, smouldering eyes. Muscular, tough, wears a lot of camo wife beaters, and a baggy jeans and pants, not to look "ghetto" but because it's comfortable for him. He wears a cross around his neck because he believes in religion and sex before marriage. Is the new captain of the football team and Degrassi's new quarterback. Portrayed by: Joe Jonas

**Nikki Mason:** Fourteen, Degrassi freshmen, long brown hair, dark, smouldering eyes that match her brothers. A nose ring like Jane used to have, wears dark eye make-up, but has a preppier clothing style to keep up appearances. Member of the Power Squad. Portrayed by: Selena Gomez

**DANNY and MIA Van Zandt-Jones:** Married for fourteen years. Danny and Mia were engaged Mia's senior year of high school, and are still madly in love. Danny adopted Izzy right after the marriage documents were signed, and Isabella is now a junior at Degrassi. Danny is a powerful lawyer, successor his father. Mia is a professional model, flying around the world, and isn't home a lot. Danny sometimes turns to other methods of pleasure. Mia and Danny also have a son named Zander.

**Isabella Jones-Van Zandt**: Sixteen, Degrassi Junior, shoulder length black hair, almost six feet tall, a sexy, seductive, style wearing her mother's old and unused modelling clothes. Isabella is a captain of the Degrassi Power Squad, chosen by Coach Holly J. Isabella is developing bulimia, puking up her food, because she eventually wants to become a model like her mother. Portrayed by: Miranda Cosgrove

**Zander Van Zandt**: Fourteen, Degrassi Freshman, dark skinned, curly brown hair, with a scraggly beard. Almost five feet nine Inches. Plays football for Degrassi, and usually hangs around with his best friend Virgil Mason. Portrayed by: Taylor Lautner.

**SPIKE Nelson:** The same as she's always been, but now widowed since Snake died of a random heart attack.

**Jack Simpson: **Six feet tall, seventeen, Degrassi Junior, died jet black hair. A sort of emo kid since his father died, he did everything with his dad. He plays the guitar, and steals things. The resident bad boy, he's lost his way. In middle school he was a good kid, until he entered high school. He feels nobody gets him, and doesn't really have many friends. Portrayed by: Mitchel Musso

**Anya and ****Savtage "Sav" MacPherson- Bhandari: **Started out as high school sweet hearts, Sav stood up to his parents so that he could get married to Anya; a non-Muslim. A year after they got married they had twins.

**Adrianna MacPherson- Bhandari:** Five foot nine, sixteen, junior, long hair dark brown with a red tinge, is a cheerleader with a fiery attitude. She is a natural born dancer, singer and actress. She wants to be an actress when she is older. Portrayed by: Miley Cyrus

**Glen MacPherson- Bhandari:** Six foot, sixteen, junior, short dark brown hair with a tinge of red, is a soccer player and a straight A student. Portrayed by: Asher Book

**Darcy and Peter Edwards- Stone:** Peter asked Darcy to marry him after she returned from Kenya, just before the wedding she finds out she is pregnant. A year after they have their first kid they have they have their second.

**Aphrodite Edwards- Stone:** Five foot eight, fifteen, mid back length blonde wavy hair. A strong believer in abstinence. Sophomore at Degrassi. Portrayed by: Taylor Swift

**Chris Edwards- Stone:** Six foot, sixteen, junior, short brown wavy hair. Pretends to be a strong believer in abstinence. Is over protective of Aphrodite. Portrayed by: David Henrie

**Manuella "Manny" and Jason "Jay" Santos- Hogart: **Manny had her first daughter in the ninth grade. She marries Jay and has a boy with him.

**Laura Santos:** Six foot, sixteen, junior, long brown hair. Teaches dance classes. Is a younger version of Manny, doesn't know who her father is. Portrayed by: Vanessa Hudgens

**Eden Santos- Hogart:** Five foot seven, fourteen, freshmen, medium length brown hair. Is completely different then his older sister. Portrayed by: Drew Seeley

**Fiona and Riley Coyne- Stavros: **Fiona agreed to marry Riley after she finished university and had a baby girl a year after she got married.

**Jackie Coyne- Stavros: **Six foot, fifteen, Sophomore. Curley brown hair. Portrayed by: Emma Roberts

**Allia "Alli" and Johnny Bhandari- DiMarco: **Alli got married to Johnny after she found out she was pregnant and has been married for sixteen years.

**Roscoe Bhandari- DiMarco:** Five foot nine, sixteen, junior. Dirty blonde shoulder length hair. Portrayed by: Jason Dolly


	2. Episode list

**Episode one:** Catch Me part one

Jack is not coping well with his dad's death. Jemma moves to Degrassi with her parents to try and bring Jack to be a good kid. Emma came back to help Spike get her life back on track. Laura started to teach dance classes. Anya, Sav, Holly J, K.C. and Clare are fixing up the school for the New Year.

**Episode two:** Catch Me part two

Jack goes out partying with his cousin, Jemma and Jackie. Jack's life is spiralling downhill fast, he has lost everything his father has died and his mother is going into a deep depression. Jemma has tried to save Jack from himself with the help of her new best friend, Jackie. Laura has started to teach Tango and the sparks are flying between Roscoe and Jackie. Anya, Sav, Holly J, K.C and Clare have to clean up the graffiti but who did it in the first place?

**Episode three:** Before The Storm

It's the first day of school. Will everyone get along or will there be fights that end friendships and create new ones? Football tryouts who will make the team? Holly J. has her eye on K.C who is the principal of Degrassi, Clare's husband what will happen between the three?

**Episode four:** Speak for myself

Nikki mixes with the wrong crowd; she forgot how to stand up for herself. Glen finds out a secret that could destroy himself and his sister, he has to stop it before the student body fins out. Jemma has a secret, should she tell or not?

**Episode five:** World of chances

Aphrodite gets kidnapped and sends Degrassi into panic, who is going to go risk their lives to save her from what might be dangerous? Eden kisses an older woman but is he ready for heartbreak? Virgil has found love in a younger girl but who?

**Episode six:** The way you make me feel

It's the first dance and its girl's choice. Holly J. kisses K.C but who catches them? Who is going to be left without a date? Mia leaves for Paris causing Isabella's problems to get worse, who will be there to hold her hand when the world walks out? Jackie has been keeping a secret that can destroy her, who will save her from self destruction?

**Episode seven:** I won't apologize

Clare gets told about K.C and Holly J. and she demands a divorce. What happens if she is pregnant with K.C's baby? Adrianna gets caught making out with an older guy who has a girlfriend. Aphrodite sneaks out and has her brother cover for her when their parents do their routine checkups. Darcy finds out Peter is back on drugs, what will she do about it?

Episode eight: The good life

Jemma gets alcohol poising at one of the parties she goes to with her cousin and his friends. Isabella passes out from starvation. K.C and Holly J. continue to hook up and they don't care who finds out but when Anya finds out she tells them off. Clare continues to act like she doesn't care what K.C and Holly J. do, but does she?

**Episode nine: **The time of our lives

Spinner and Jane think about whether or not Degrassi is the best place for their kids. The first football game has everyone on end. Nikki finally has the life she has always wanted being friends with the mean girls. Glen falls hard for Aphrodite and they go on their first date together. Chris and Roscoe fight for Jackie's heart.

**Episode ten:** Get shaky

Roscoe chucks a party while his parents are away. Jackie hasn't seen her father in days and at that point she realizes her family is falling apart, she sneaks out to the party and drinks. Christine is starting to come out of her depression. Emmaleigh turns into one of the schools mean girls making everyone afraid of them, there are five in the group.

**Episode eleven:** Glamorous

Mia comes home with lots of expensive presents. Mia also finds out about Isabella's problem, can Mia help her daughter through this rough patch? Emma gets taken away by the FBI leaving her daughter and husband devastated. Alli and Johnny contemplate what to do with their unborn child. Riley tells Fiona his secret that will possibly destroy their family.

**Episode twelve: **Another thin line

Adrianna started to act up in media immersion. Sav walks in on Clare having sex with his old high school friend, Danny whose wife Mia is away in Paris modelling. Meanwhile Danny's daughter, Isabella ends up being recommended for rehab and dad agrees. Jemma gets in trouble with the police.

**Episode thirteen:** Far away

Jack has the decision about what he wants to do, stay in Degrassi with Jemma, Jackie and Isabella or move to New Zealand. Anya is stressed out at work when she is pregnant but not with Sav's baby. Holly J. Wants to get married to K.C but what happens when her first husband and Emmaleigh's father come back into the picture. Laura chooses the three groups.

**Episode fourteen:** How I feel

Jemma goes to her first conversation with her mom could it lead to tears? Anya tells Sav her secret about the baby. Nikki, Emmaleigh, Aphrodite, Jackie and Jemma continue to terrify the students at Degrassi. Kelly disappears one day while Jemma is at school which makes her act up more.

**Episode fifteen:** Innocence

Chris and Eden experiment with their sexuality. Virgil has sex while drunk but he can't remember who with. Virgil feels so horrible about it that he breaks down and tells his father. Fiona doesn't know what to do with Jackie.

**Episode sixteen:** When I grow up

Its careers day and everyone is forced to think about their futures. Nikki doesn't know if she wants to continue school or not what will she decide? Jemma has a secret that is hurting her more and more, what is it? Jack realizes he needs Isabella, Jackie and Jemma in his life so he moves back and in with his cousin and finds out a shocking new secret.

**Episode seventeen: **Shut up

Jemma can't handle people talking about her and her secret that isn't secret anymore. Jack tries his hardest to protect his cousin. Jackie starts doing the unthinkable and tries taking her own life. Emmaleigh lies about her sex life to her mother. Zander is in love with Jemma and he asks her out. Laura is following in Manny's footsteps.

**Episode eighteen:** Can't take it

Virgil tries to kill himself. Jackie gets into counselling. Spike moves back to Toronto and finds out about Jemma's situation. The mean group that Aphrodite is a part of is destroying her life. Johnny turns back into his bad kid self.

**Episode nineteen:** In too deep part one

It's the end of the first term and every secret must come out sooner or later. Someone has an eating disorder. Someone has been cutting. Everyone's sex life comes out at school. Two people are gay. Another teacher is pregnant but who?

**Episode twenty:** In too deep part two

Its cat fight central at Degrassi sending friends against each other. The mean girls have to be stopped but how?


	3. Catch Me part one

**Scene one (Opening Scene)**

_Adrianna stood up from the table and slipped on some soap and landed on her butt._

**Glen:** (_Walked into the room and started laughing) _If you're going to be a klutz at school then I don't know you (_Helps her up)_

**Anya:** _(Smiling)_ What happened to you Adrianna?

**Adrianna:** I just slipped on some soap.

**Anya:** Ok sweetie. Guess what?

**Glen and Adrianna:** What?

**Anya:** Your father and I will be working at Degrassi.

**Sav:** _(Walks in and kisses Anya) _Did you tell them about our new jobs?

**Adrianna:** Yeah mom did and you two please don't embarrass us at our new school

**Anya:** We won't I will be teaching physics and your dad will be teaching Music.

**Glen:** Dad please don't sing at school ever.

**Sav:** I was awesome when I was younger. That's how I won your mom over.

**Adrianna: **_(Rolling her eyes)_ I loved to watch you cheer, it's been that way for half a year, it's like we belong so I wrote this song. Yeah for my one and only Anya.

**Sav:** Have I told you the story that many times.

**Glen:** Yeah you have every night when we were little.

**Anya:** Ok do you guys have all your school supplies

**Adrianna:** No not yet why?

**Anya:** Because we are going shopping, go get ready.

_(Theme music)_

**Scene two**

**Laura:** Ok guys we are going to be learning a new dance, anyone have an idea what it is?

**Aphrodite:** Ballroom

**Jackie:** _(Running in late)_

**Laura:** Nice for you to join us Jackie. Do you have any idea about what dance we will be doing?

**Jackie:** Tango?

**Laura:** That is absolutely right.

**Eden:** Why tango?

**Laura:** It's for the dance competition that's coming up and the best three pairs will be competing. I will be choosing the groups next week based on the most improved.

**Roscoe:** Jackie want to be my dance partner?

**Jackie:** Sure

**Laura:** Each group has to choose a song to dance to.

**Aphrodite:** What song do you want to dance too?

**Glen:** How about...Jai Ho

**Aphrodite:** Ok that's perfect.

**Laura:** Ok what songs are you guys doing?

**Jackie:** Valentines dance tango

**Glen:** Jai Ho

**Nikki:** Waking up in Vegas

**Jack:** The party's just begun

**Jemma:** Just dance

**Laura:** Tomorrow I will teach you some tango steps.

**Scene three**

**Jemma:** Jack you can't act like you are not upset about your dad's death.

**Jack: **Watch me.

**Jemma:** I can't believe you

**Jack:** Jemma can you just drop it

**Jemma:** No I can't

**Isabella:** _(Walking up)_ Hey Jack. Who is this?

**Jack:** Hey this is my cousin Jemma.

**Isabella:** Nice to meet you (Pulls out a pack of cigarettes)

**Jack:** Can I have one?

**Isabella:** Sure. _(Pulls out one and lights it for him)_

**Jack:** We have to go before we get in trouble.

**Scene four**

_(At the school, in the gym)_

**Holly J.:** _(Looking Anya up and down)_ I can't believe they let just anyone be a teacher.

**Clare:** Holly J. that is not called for

**Anya:** Thanks Clare

**Alli:** (Walks in)

**Clare:** Hey Alli what's up

**Alli: **Do you think I can have a job

**Clare:** Sure we still need one more science teacher

**Alli:** Thank you a thousand times thank you

**K.C.:** So what's life been like?

**Alli:** It's been really good. I have a son named Roscoe

**Sav:** Are you still married to Johnny?

**Alli: **Yeah it's been sixteen years.

**Clare:** (Hands Alli a box) Can you take this box to the gym?

**Alli:** Yeah sure. (Alli leaves to go to the gym)

**Clare:** Ok we need to be ready by next week so hurry up and get to work

**Scene five**

**Jack:** Mom when is the funeral?

**Spike: **Tomorrow.

**Jack:** When are Emma, Kelly and Jemma coming to town?

**Spike:** Tonight

**Jack:** Could you use more than one word?

**Spike:** Ok I will try.

**Jack:** Thank you

_(The door bell rang)_

**Spike:** _(Walks over to the door and opened it) _Come in.

**Emma:** Mom it's great to see you

**Spike:** I have really missed you.

**Emma:** How have you and Jack been?

**Jack:** I have been good.

**Spike:** I have been pretty good.

**Jack:** And this comes from a person that has hardly talked to me.

**Spike:** JACK go to your room NOW!

**Jack:** _(Turns around and goes to his room.)_

**Spike:** Hey Jemma how have you been?

**Jemma:** Ok I guess

**Emma:** We all have been finding it hard dealing with Snakes sudden departure.

**Spike:** So is Jack

**Kelly:** What about you?

**Spike:** I try to act like I'm fine for Jack's sake but he can see right through it.

**Emma:** I know how that feels

**Spike:** Emma I just want Jack to grow up right like you did.

**Emma:** Mom don't try and push him into resembling me. He needs his own identity

**Kelly:** She is right, which is why we should let Jemma choose what she wants to wear for school

**Emma:** I guess we could just be back here by seven for dinner.

**Jemma:** Really. Thank you

**Kelly:**_ (Hands Jemma four hundred dollars)_

_(Jemma runs out the door and to the mall)_

**Jackie:** Hi I'm Jackie

**Jemma:** I'm Jemma

**Jackie:** That would look good on you. _(Jackie holds up a purple spaghetti strap with lacy bits around the bottom shirt)_

**Jemma:** This is…

**Jackie: **Perfect

**Jemma:** Yeah

**Jackie:** What street do you live in?

**Jemma:** Hanson street

**Jackie:** Ok we can walk home together

**Jemma:** Ok sure

_(They walk to Jemma's grandparents place)_

**Jemma:** Thank you for walking with me

**Jackie:** Maybe we can be friends

**Jemma:** Yeah, well I better get inside for dinner

_(Jemma walks into the house)_

**Scene six**

Emma: Did you buy some new clothes

Jemma: Yeah and I made a new friend

Kelly: Who?

Jemma: Jackie

Spike: That's nice dear, dinner is ready

Jack: (Taking a seat next to Jemma) What have you been up to?

Jemma: Well I just got back from shopping

Jack: Ok cool

Spike: Jack has to speak at Snakes funeral

Jack: (Gets up and walks out)

Kelly: (Motioning for Jemma to follow him)

Jemma: Ok (Gets up and leaves)


End file.
